pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Purugly
|name='Purugly' |jname=(プニャット Punyatto) |image=432Purugly.png |ndex=432 |evofrom=Glameow |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Pur-Ug-Lee |hp=71 |atk=82 |def=64 |satk=64 |sdef=59 |spd=112 |total=452 |species=Tiger Cat Pokémon |type= |height=3'03" |weight=96.6 lbs |ability = Thick Fat Own Tempo Defiant (Dream World) |color = Grey |gender = 75% ♀/25% ♂ }} Purugly (Japanese: プニャット Punyatto) is a type Pokémon. Appearance Purugly is a large gray and white cat Pokémon. It has an angry appearance, and is known for sleeping wherever it wants, even if it has to fight a wild Pokémon to sleep in its territory. They are called the 'Tiger Cat' Pokémon, referring to its tiger-like stripes. A shiny Purugly has pink fur instead of gray, and blue "eye-shadow" instead of purple. A shiny Purugly has blue at the end of its ears instead of dark purple. Anime In "For The Love of Meowth!", Meowth falls in love with a Glameow. She later evolves into a Purugly, bringing the budding romance to an abrupt end. Evolution Purugly is the evolved form of Glameow. Glameow can evolve into Purugly starting at level 38. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Routes 222 and 229 (Pearl Only) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Evolve Glameow |Ranger2=Cargo Ship }} Pokédex Entries | name=Purugly| diamond=It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own.| pearl=To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails.| platinum=It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly.| heartgold=It would claim another Pokémon's nest as its own if it finds a nest sufficiently comfortable.| soulsilver=It would claim another Pokémon's nest as its own if it finds a nest sufficiently comfortable. | black=It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly. | white=It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly. | black2=It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly.| white2=It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly. }} Side Game Data |number=040 |pokemon=Purugly |group=Normal |fieldmove=Tackle 2 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It attacks with shock waves. |hp=2300 |onsight=Chases player. }} Trivia *Despite the fact that it only evolves from Glameow from Level 38 onwards, a Level 16 Purugly is seen in Commander Mars ' team when first encountered in the Valley Windworks in the Diamond, Platinum and Pearl games. *The names of this Pokémon and that of its pre-evolution would appear to contradict each other, as Glameow is thought to come from the words "glamourous" and "meow" while Purugly contains the word "ugly" and part of "purr". *The white fur on its waist is actully the part of its tail. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon